My one, My only
by ShadowTrunks1128
Summary: What happens when the love of your life has been missing for over three years? Then comes back after finding a prison ship and helping those on board to get off? read to find out. WildwingxOC


hi this is my first story on here. please read and comment. thanks.

"We will! We will quack you! Quack you! We will! We will quack you!" the crowd roared for the Anaheim Mighty Ducks. "The Mighty Ducks have done it again," the announcer cheered, "they scored!" "Good grief! Will they ever stop saying that already, damnit!" Duke thought. The seven members of the Mighty Ducks are known for playing great hockey and their bazaar appearance. For they are truly ducks from a far off place called Puckworld, fighting in the resistance against the last Saurian Overlord Dragaunus.

"Hey Wildwing they're coming your way!" Duke yelled over the crowd. Wildwing just nodded and got into position to defend the goal. The Chariots forwards started coming Wildwing's way. They got past each of the ducks starting with Duke, then Mallory, Tanya, Nosedive, and lastly Grin. Seeing this Wildwing knew it wouldn't be easy. "It never is in the end and it never will be," Wildwing thought. They tried once, twice, three times to get the puck past him but he just wouldn't allow it. No human or duck could when he put his mind to it accept one, Sora McPuck. The only problem was he hadn't seen her since before the Invasion by dinobreath and his guans. She was one of his best and closest friends that he grow up with like Canard but more special for she was his first crush and that crush turned into pure love over time.

Sora was special that was for sure. From her personality to her ability on the ice with that super slapshot of hers that put Wildwing in the hospital a couple times after practice for trying to block it. And with that very same shot made her one of the best and most feared on all of Puckworld! She could of gone pro like her dad did but didn't because of all her friends especially Canard and Wildwing. She would all was say, "Yeah I could play in the big leagues but what fun is that with out your two best friends there as well?" That phrase stock with him since then and it would for the rest of his life.

"Ducks Win! Ducks Win!" the announcer yelled into his microphone and brought Wildwing back to the here and now. He looked up to look at the scoreboard. Before he went into his own little daydream about Sora and the past, the score was Ducks 5, Chariots 2. But now as he looked the score was Ducks 10, Chariots 2. "Man, I got to get her out of my head! I can't do this in another game or on a mission," Wildwing whispered angrily to himself.

Nosedive noticed that something wasn't right with his big bro and he didn't like it. "Hey bro, you ok? Cause you don't look like your ducky self at the moment." Wildwing just looked at Dive then said, "I don't know Dive, I really don't know! I started to think about 'her' again." Nosedive know who 'her' could only be. Sora McPuck. They were so closes back then that you could tell they loved each other and was afraid of the out come. "Oh come on Wing! Get over her will you? It's been, what two or three years since any one talked to her or even SEEN her! And remember what Canard said!" Nosedive yelled.

Wildwing remembered to well. After Canard got free from limbo he ended up in Anaheim like the others and joined on once again yet not as leader but followed Wildwing's leadership. For some odd reason Canard could go back and forth from Earth to Puckworld in a blink of an eye and would frequently to see how all their friends and family was doing. But that first time he came back from visiting about a year ago was worse then any attack lizard breath could ever do on them in Wildwing's eyes.

: Flashback:

Canard just got back from traveling to Puckworld and back. He was telling everyone what was going on and what family, friends, or random ducks told him to say to the others. Wildwing knew he wouldn't talk about Sora infront of the others. He felt like a school boy again being giddy and excited. Once all that was said and done with the others Canard faced Wildwing. Wildwing noted the sadden look and questioned it but didn't act on it. Canard walked forward and barely above a whisper said, "Follow me." Wildwing did what he asked and followed. Once in a room far away from the others that they wouldn't hear them Canard told Wildwing what he found out about Sora.

"I didn't know how to tell you this Wing," Canard started sadly, "But I'll try my best. Though I think you better sit down first." And once again Wildwing did what he was asked to do. "Canard, you and I have been friends for so long and you know you can tell me what's happened to her. I'll be fine." Wildwing spoke softly to get his point across that he would stay calm. Canard nodded and began, "In truth Wing no one knows where she's at, plus there is a lot of other ducks that have been missing for sometime too. The main people that have gone missing were people that were in the work camps near the royal city and that's were Sora was at. I talked to some of the people that know her in the camp and said that they haven't seen or heard from her or the others in over a year and a half."

Wildwing just stared at Canard thanking that he had the mask of Drake DuCane on to help hide his emotions. He couldn't believe it, that Sora, HIS Sora, was probably gone forever and here he is in a nice place playing hockey and living the good life while she was in a work camp and now she could be……be …….be ……be _gone_. "Come on Canard stop joking around this isn't funny what has **really** happened to Sora?" Wing asked. "I'm sorry Wing but I'm not joking. Her and so many others are missing and no one can find them." Canard said as he was turning to go to the door. As Canard started to leave Wildwing collapsed on the floor. "Wildwing are you ok?" Canard said while he ran to his friend. "Sora…." Was all Wildwing could say. Canard could see droplets coming out from underneath his mask. Then Wildwing went limb.

"Come on Wildwing we'll find her ok?...," Canard said quietly. "Hey Wildwing?...," he said a little louder. "WILDWING!" Canard yelled. Canard tried to shack Wildwing awake but no use the stress of finding out about Sora was too great. "Damn if this doesn't say he loves her then I don't know what would." Canard thought. "Hey guy's I could use a little help in here!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. A second or two later he could hear someone running to wear he and the limb Wildwing was. Mallory came in with her eyes closed and said, "Ok Canard what do you...want." All she could see was Canard holding the limb Wildwing off the ground from falling face first. "Canard, what's wrong with Wildwing!?" "No time to explain. Can you get the others down here to help?" Mallory nodded and went to get everyone to help even Phil.

:End Flashback:


End file.
